Connections: In a Bar
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: What occurs when two world weary people become drinking companions in a bar. Slash/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a midget plot bunny that just appeared in my head. I have a few other, longer, fics that I've started writing, but I have yet to type them up. Plus, I figured I'd better start small. :)****  
**

**This is an AU: Before the Arcobaleno are de-aged and a few years after the defeat of Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners; no infringement on those aforementioned rights is intended by this fic. No money has been made off of this either. **

**Warnings: Implied sex between two males (slash, yaoi, whatever you wanna call it), make-out session between two guys**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**FLAMES WILL BE USED IN BULLETS TO UNLEASH TSUNA'S DYING WILL**

**Line breaks:**

~IiI~ regular line break

~ILI~ lemon implied

**Enjoy!**

In a bar, off an alley on the seedier side of Venice, a man knocks back another glass of liquor. He's too drunk to know exactly what he just swallowed, other than that it doesn't contain any extra poison. The bartender is a friend – if there are such things in the underworld of Italy. At the very least, the bartender knows that if any harm comes to this particular customer, Hell will look like Paradise.

Another person walks into the bar, swaying almost imperceptibly, to sit next to the man, alone at the bar. From the person's clothing and body type, it is impossible to determine their gender.

"I'll have what he's having," the newcomer tells the bartender in an equally androgynous voice, no slur evident in the statement.

With a nod, the bartender begins to mix the drink.

~IiI~

A few drinks later, the man takes actual notice of the person that has become his drinking companion – the bar is empty except for them and the bartender. Previously he had observed enough of the other person to know they were not a threat to him and returned to his glass. The other has raven hair, pulled back in a low ponytail off to the side of his/her head, and skin with the same color and potential consistency of cream. Jade eyes are partially covered by eyelids at half-mast as they stare at something unseen by anyone. The person is beyond attractive to the man's intoxicated brain, he/she borders on ethereal.

The man always gets what he desires. Needless to say, his companion is now on that list of desirables.

~IiI~

They leave at the same time, on an unspoken command. Before they are even three meters from the entrance of the bar, the man, with spikey hair adorned by a few curls free from its usual fedora, presses the other against a conveniently located wall. The other easily melts into the kiss, wrapping his/her arms around the other's neck as a warm tongue explores his/her mouth. The leg shoved by the man between the other's legs reveals the other to be male, not that this information deters either from their exploration of each other's bodies despite the clothes.

Some sense returns when they break from their kiss, as the spikey haired male growls, "Come."

The other has little choice but compliance as he is all but dragged down a few streets to an apartment, which is hastily unlocked once the correct door is reached.

Stumbling around, trying to maintain as much contact with the other as possible while removing the barriers between them, the two discard their clothing haphazardly on the trek to the bedroom.

~ILI~

The two collapse, spent from their exertions, cuddling close to each other (one would deny it if ever asked, the other would merely smirk). Together, they have the best sleep either has had in years.

~IiI~

Morning dawns bright, rousing both from their short but deep slumber. The spikey haired male grunts and mutters into the pillow, "'ake a 'hour 'hirst." Slightly surprised, the jade-eyed male takes moves to the bathroom across from the sparse bedroom.

Finishing the shower quickly, he moves to gather his clothes and prepare breakfast, starting with coffee. The scent of the caffeinated drink is enough to rouse the other male to take a shower, just to gain access to the ambrosia in the kitchen.

Breakfast, eggs, toast, and coffee, is a quiet affair, before the other finishes gathering his belongings to leave. With his hand on the door, the jade-eyed man says, "Harry Potter."

The other stares for a moment before replying, "Reborn."

Harry Potter smiles and leaves Reborn staring at the closed door for a minute after his departure.

~IiI~

The lives of the two continue. One burdened with powers trapping him in the form of a toddler, the other burdened with the betrayal of the friends he called family. In quiet moments, each takes solace from that night they shared.

**So, that's my first fanfic, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me what you like and what I can improve on!**

**~InfinityIllusion~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as thanks to my first ever reviewer, phoenixfyre2552, here's a continuation of Connections: In a Bar.**

**By the way, I am American, so if I don't use lingo (or correct lingo) for any conversations between British people, I'm sorry. Also, why is Tsuna so hard to write?!**

**Disclaimer: Um, you read the first chapter. No, I have not suddenly become the owner of either KHR or Harry Potter. There would be more yaoi/slash and yuri/femslash if I did.**

**Harry is currently 27, in case you were wondering. He was 20 in the previous chapter.**

**Key:**

"_Harry_" is Italian

**FLAMES WILL BE USED IN BULLETS TO UNLEASH TSUNA'S DYING WILL**

Chapter 2: Harry Potter, Irony, and Yuuto Hibiki

Harry Potter, once proclaimed savior of the British Wizarding World, was done. He'd spend the last ten years dealing with the increasingly desperate plots of his former friends, who were convinced that he needed to settle down after Voldemort's demise by continuing his relationship with Ginny Weasley.

Ron was a master strategist, but had somehow seriously underestimated Harry's ability to get out of the trouble his luck always seemed to get him into. Hermione had underestimated his need to get out of Britain, the UK – Europe all together if he could. There were too many memories haunting the grounds in which Harry would be confined. Grimmauld Place with the small mementoes of Sirius and others who'd gone there to hide, only to be killed in the final battle, Diagon Alley and the memories of the dead pilling the streets, wandering with Griphook atop his shoulders to enter Gringotts with his former friends. And then there was Hogwarts. No matter what he did, he could no longer rid the image of the dead from his sight of the school. The corpses strewn about the sloping lawn, glassy eyes reflecting the dark sky, bodies twisted in impossible angles only to jump when both friend and foe stepped on a limb.

~IiI~

Ironically, it was the girl the world thought he was supposed to marry that helped him escape.

"Harry, you need to leave," Ginny said one night when Harry refused to sleep for the third time in as many days.

Harry released a brittle, tired laugh that lacked any form of true mirth. "I know, Gin. Believe me, I know. But I've been trapped by the Ministry in reestablishing our ties with the other magical communities (although sending their most powerful wizard is really more intimidation that real negotiation), trapped by Ron who wants me to settle down and marry you for either his or your benefit, trapped by Hermione who believes that marriage and therapy will solve all my problems. What's funny is that I'm pretty sure I'm not even straight, but you already knew that."

And she did. Not once in all the time they had dated had Harry shown any real interest in having sex with her or any other female. That was part of the reason why they decided, in secret, to mutually break up after the battle. They would still be together publically, but both knew the other wasn't interested. With this arrangement, their relationship was more stable without the expectations between people romantically involved, causing them to be closer than most siblings.

"Well, you know that Luna is leaving to study the various spirits in Japan in two days with a small group of students. Japan is far enough away that the Ministry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of Britain shouldn't be able to find you easily. Also, magical Japan is still quite isolated and protective of its mages…"

Harry pondered the idea for a moment. The idea is sound; he already has some contacts there from his diplomatic missions over the years and Luna has always been close to his heart and he to her's.

Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Yes, that will work. I can easily buy a small house once I get there and set up my own school or something. I loved teaching the DA."

Ginny smiled in response to this last statement before she said in a firm voice that would make her mother proud, "Good, now that you've finally decided to do what you should have seven years ago, get to bed! Dreamless sleep is on your nightstand and no; you may not stay up to plan. In case you haven't noticed, you've had no sleep for the past 72 hours!"

Standing with her hands on her hips, Ginny presented an image reminiscent of a Fury. Wisely, Harry complied with her directions.

~IiI~

Two days later, Harry touched the ground with the rest of Luna's students wearing a glamor of a thin-faced boy with wispy brown hair – easily forgettable. Following Luna to the street, he gave her a subtle nod, and disappeared into the crowd.

~IiI~

Eight months after Harry Potter's mysterious disappearance, Yuuto Hibiki closes his recently established dojo on one of the streets of Namimori. While he walks to the grocery store on the corner of the street, he spots a familiar young boy with gravity defying caramel hair.

"Hey, Tsuna! Sawada-san finally let you out on your own again?" Hibiki calls.

The boy nearly trips as he turns to find the man. "A-ah, hello Hibiki-san. N-no, my mother has not been keeping me. I've been busy with – with school!"

"Hahaha. Really? I seem to see you being followed by a couple of boys nowadays. You finally make some friends besides weird foreigners who run dojos?"

"Y-y-yes! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are very kind and good people! I am very happy to have met them!" Tsuna says slightly defensively.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm just teasing. Tsuyoshi-san's kid is pretty nice; he's come by once or twice for sparing partners. Anyways, remember, I'm always here for a cup of tea or something." From the time Tsuna accidentally entered his dojo a week after he had opened to escape from bullies, Hibiki had become an older brother figure to the teen. In the past months, the younger boy had stopped coming by, but the lack of bullies chasing the boy had prevented Hibiki from tracking him down.

"Y-yeah."

"Heh, alright. See ya kid." Hibiki turns to enter the store, only to see a face that has kept him living for the past seven years. He freezes.

"Reborn?" He whispers.

The hitman is startled to find those same jade eyes that have given him solace during his trials after seven years, seven long years that have been torture, though he'll never admit it.

In Italian, he replies, "_Yes, Mr. Potter. Or are you Hibiki now? You seem quite far from Italy._"

The raven-haired man barks a laugh. "_Hah, I'm far from Italy, eh? You seem to have run into far more trouble than I have these past few years Reborn. I'm more impressed that you seem to remember my name._"

"Tsuna, go home," the baby orders, hopping down from the wall onto Hibiki's shoulder.

When the brunet hesitates, Reborn shoots at the top of his head, eliciting a, "Hieeee!" as the brunet ducks and runs away, presumably back to his house, limbs flailing.

Hibiki chuckles. "_He's too fun to tease._"

Reborn smirks. "_My sentiments exactly._"

"_Well, since you've basically invited yourself to my house, let me grab some ingredients for dinner and then we can talk. I'm going to assume you'll stay for dinner?_"

The smirk remains. "_Its only fair. Last time you were privileged to see my home, its time I see yours._"

Hibiki rolls his eyes and enters the store, but a slight, genuine smile remains on his face for the first time in seven years.

**Aaaaaand that's the end. For real… Probably. Unless someone else can convince me to write more, or an alternate ending. I was contemplating having Harry join the mafia but…eh, didn't seem right at this time.**

**Um… yeah, if I forgot anything, I'm sure someone will point it out (kindly is nice!).**

**Please leave a review!**

**~InfinityIllusion~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **You know, no one's going to believe me now when I say that a story is finished… -.-;

Ah well. This chapter is dedicated to **SG-1agnus** and **isis80709** who wanted to see everyone else's reactions to Harry/Hibiki. This also includes Harry/Hibiki's confession of what, exactly, he's doing in Japan, since Reborn is paranoid, seemingly to the point of making Mad-Eye Moody look tame. He's just less obvious about it. XD

**NB: Prior to this, Reborn has no knowledge of the wizarding world, nor does most of the mafia. There may have been rumors, but I think that there has been some spell-enhanced omerta-esque thing (with cloaking devices/spells) for years. Otherwise, I am quite sure the secret would have gotten out (money and other things can easily convince a person). The reverse is not necessarily true – the wizards just don't care so long as it doesn't interfere with their plans and believe themselves to be superior because of their versatility. The wizards also haven't been keeping very good tabs on the mafia for the past 400 years or so (since the time of Giotto). Depending if I write another chapter or not, this will come into play.**

**Warnings: **some language, there may be some Ooc-ness on behalf of Reborn, but I don't really have a precedent for how he'd react in a situation like the one with Harry/Hibiki. If you want me to change a reaction, PM me or leave a review! See below on how Flames will be used.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own either. You can give ownership to me for my birthday if you'd like! XD

**Key:**

"Harry" is English

"_Harry_" is Italian

**Harry** is a note

**FLAMES WILL BE USED IN BULLETS TO UNLEASH TSUNA'S DYING WILL**

**Chapter 3: Explanations, Expectations**

After picking up the ingredients for some simple fried mackerel (1), Hibiki provides Reborn transportation to his home.

Although it would have been cheaper to stay above his dojo, Hibiki needed the distinction between work and home. Having lived the past few years as a workaholic, he figured some space was needed (even if he generally only utilized that space during the weekends). Besides, running the dojo was practically a vacation compared to dealing with pompous, prejudice politicians. Despite having met a few who Hibiki could count as friends, the vast majority had left him with a constant, unpleasant image of oversized brats. Dealing with them as brats would be easier, Hibiki found, since there's no need to be quite so careful with their egos. Their parents' egos were an entirely different matter.

Turning down a side street that had multiple small, cookie-cutter houses, Hibiki walks up to a light yellow home that stands out slightly due to its color. There is a small path that leads to the front door, accented by the placement of a small garden and diminutive shrubbery.

Pulling out a key, Hibiki quickly unlocks the door and steps inside.

"This is more home-y than I thought a constantly traveling diplomat would be allowed to keep," Reborn says calmly, with slight undertones of suspicion and surprise as he observes the hallway, sitting room, and kitchen, all visible from the doorway.

Hibiki slips off his shoes and shrugs carefully with his right shoulder, before replying, "Well, I got out of that a few months ago, thank God. Kids are so much easier to deal with than politicians. Plus I don't have to wear a suit."

Reborn studies the man as he's set down on the counter while Hibiki begins to make the mackerel. Yes, this man would not want to be confined, much like him.

"Hm."

Continuing to watch Hibiki's movements, Reborn notes that his grace is unnatural even for a martial arts teacher – this man has fought in battles. Reborn doesn't remember seeing any scars that night (2), but then, that was seven years ago and even the memories of the world's greatest hitman become blurry with age and constant recall.

~IiI~

Setting a plate down in front of the adult trapped in a child's body, Hibiki places his hands together and says, "Itadakimasu."

Reborn performs a similar action.

Dinner is quiet until Reborn begins his interrogation.

"So, why did you leave the British diplomacy?"

Hibiki freezes slightly, which Reborn picks up on. The jade eyes darken to a deep leaf green with memories that seem to be unpleasant. A part of Reborn actually regrets asking that question that invokes such a negative reaction from the man. But that part is very, very small and easily ignored.

A bitter laugh escapes the previously content man. "You had to ask one of the hardest questions first, didn't you?"

He shakes his head. "Fine.

"Essentially I had the equivalent of celebrity status among certain groups for reasons that should have been attributed to my mother, but were instead focused on me. I entered the Foreign Service as a way to escape that attention, since it was predominantly focused in Britain. However, for years, whenever I returned from a successful negotiation, the press would mob me. My closest friends, who I had once considered family, turned out to be after my fame and fortune or believed that settling down would cause my problems to disappear.

"However, there are too many bad memories I associate with Britain, so I left with the help of my best friend's younger sister, who I'd been pretending to date for the past 12 years, and another close friend, who got me here. I already had connections in Japan, so I made a new identity and thought to live my dream of teaching.

"So, tell me, Mr. Hitman, why are you here?"

That is enough to send Reborn into action, whipping Leon, in gun form, at Hibiki, who remains passive.

"What do you know?" Reborn's voice is cold as he trains Leon on Hibiki.

With an enigmatic smile, Hibiki replies, "Reborn, anyone with ears has heard of the "mafia game" that's occurring in Namimori. Also, you think all of my contacts are legal? You're not that naïve. Much of the world's governments are controlled by the underworld – most of which can be traced back to Italy if you have the time, money, patience, and means."

Reborn's glare intensifies. A shot streams past Hibiki's face, a single line of red marring his cream cheek.

Now it's Hibiki's turn to glare. "Really? This is my favorite couch! Do you honestly think I'm going to be a danger to your familia? I have no interest in becoming involved with the mafia. I was simply curious as to where I'd heard your name before, Sun Arcobaleno."

Another shot is fired at Hibiki, this one to kill. It's reflex by this point. Reborn doesn't know who Hibiki is, but to have some of the mafia's deepest secrets spilled from the mouth of a foreigner is disconcerting to say the least. Especially since the man was supposed to be clean – Reborn had checked him out himself.

Dodging the bullet, which really shouldn't have been possible at such a close range (not that it would have done much besides release Hibiki's Dying Will – Reborn was really caught off guard if he forgot to change the bullets (3)), a red light catches Reborn in the chest. The last thing the Arcobaleno hears is a weary sigh from Hibiki.

~IiI~

After what can't have been more that a minute, Reborn awakens to find his body paralyzed. Glaring at the jade-eyed man, there is nothing more he can do than plot evil, sadistic vengeance.

Said man just smiles before a grim expression returns to his face.

"Merlin, I didn't want to have to do that. You're just going to force me to tell you everything aren't you, consequences to my life be damned."

The glare says it all.

"Fine. By the Rings of the Vongola, by the graves of James Potter and Lily Evans, what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth." With a flash of bright green light that Reborn identifies to be the color of Lightening flames, the room was still once more. A sigh of relief escapes Hibiki as he mutters about demanding, paranoid hitmen.

With a glare that makes even Reborn feel a miniscule amount of fear, he begins the tale.

"Twenty six years ago, a mad-man under the assumed name of Voldemort attacked a small family…"

~IiI~

By the time 2 o'clock AM tolls on Hibiki's clock, the majority of the story is outlined. While Reborn knows that some parts have been omitted, particularly large parts of the 4th year at the unnamed school, he knows that he'll get no more out of the other man.

At some point the poison (4) Hibiki had administered to keep him paralyzed had worn off and Reborn had settled in the chair that he'd been lying upon, quite entranced by the story the other told. Now, though, it was time to rest. The others, Tsuna in particular, would be wondering where he'd been all evening.

Shifting to get up as Hibiki does, he's surprised when wiry arms lift him from the seat.

"So, now that you've satisfied your paranoia (I hope – I thought Moody was bloody paranoid) let's get to bed."

Carrying the hitman, Hibiki climbs the stairs, before turning on the landing.

"There's a guest room if you'd like to use it." He opens the door to an obviously unused room with a bed that's covered with dust.

"Er, maybe not. Um, I guess you can sleep with me then." Reborn just smirks. Hibiki rolls his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything. Seriously, you were great in bed, but I'm no pedophile."

The master bedroom is sparsely furnished, everything packed or easily packable, leading credence to Hibiki's story as both a continuously traveling diplomat and his year on the run. With very light cerulean walls, the room is peaceful, but cold from the lack of personal belongings.

"Now that you've finished observing my room for nonexistent threats, I'd like to sleep. I still have classes on Sundays, you know," an amused, sleep deprived, and slightly annoyed Hibiki states.

"Hm."

"Whatever. Good night, Reborn."

"…_Buonanotte, Harry_. (5)"

~IiI~

Reborn awoke the next morning to find himself cuddled to Harry's chest. Checking the beat up clock on the nightstand, Reborn notes that he has to leave to wake Tsuna up for his training. Glancing at the Brit, whose face is marred with a frown from the removal of his "stuffy toy," Reborn can help the slight smile that graces his face. Placing a soft, chaste kiss on Harry's – no it should be Hibiki's, unless they're alone and Reborn can tease the other man, - brow, Reborn hops off to leave a quick, uncharacteristic note. The man has earned his respect by explaining all that he's able to while not giving away his organization during Reborn's interrogation. As much as it annoys him, he is more impressed. It seems like he's found a good partner, and this time he's not letting go. Despite his previous ideas of not becoming attached, Hibiki is unique and a puzzle can't be put away before it's solved.

~IiI~

Hibiki wakes when Reborn leaves, but refuses to leave the bed until his usual wake up time, 30 minutes later. After quickly showering, he makes his way downstairs to eat breakfast, when he finds a note on the table.

**Hibiki,**

** Go to Tsuna's house at 4 PM.**

**Reborn**

Sighing, Hibiki mutters, "No shit, Sherlock. It's not like I had anyone else over last night Reborn." Then the actual content of the message penetrates his brain. He groans.

"There goes my afternoon."

~IiI~

"R-reborn! Why are we all meeting?" Tsuna stutters after a particularly traumatizing morning.

"Indeed! Why is Jyuudaime wasting his time with the Yakyū-baka (6)!"

"Haha. Maa, Gokudera, calm down. I'm sure the Baby has something important he wants to tell us. What if Mukuro is back, trying to take over Tsuna's body again?"

"No~! Jyuudaime, I'll protect you from Mukuro by bombing him to death!"

"Maa, Gokudera, I didn't say he was here, just that it could be something like that." A fight proceeds to break out, as usual. Tsuna just responds with, "Hieeeee!"

"Hn. Carnivore, why must I be here?"

"A strong person is coming. You can fight him."

"EXTREME! This must be a very EXTREME person if Reborn thinks they are strong!"

"Merlin's saggy left – Reborn! Really! I am not at your beck and call to fight your students!"

The entire group turns as one to stare at the newcomer.

"Eh? Hibiki-san? Why are you here?"

Hibari attacks before Hibiki begins to respond to Tsuna's question.

Hibiki sighs as he dodges Hibari's tonfa. "Hibari. You fought me yesterday. Must we go through this AGAIN!"

In a lightening fast move, Hibiki slams his hand against Hibari's solar plexus in the span of less than a second when the Cloud Guardian's guard is open.

While the teen is propelled back, Hibiki sighs again.

"Look. I'll fight you again tomorrow, K?"

Hibari considers, and then nods, putting his tonfa away (or at least out of sight).

"Great… Now, Tsuna, I'm here because that midget," he dodges the shot, "left me a note to come here at 4 PM after a night spent catching up."

Tsuna nods, but Gokudera narrows his eyes.

"How do you know Jyuudaime and Reborn?"

"Tsuna? Him I know because he dashed into my dojo one day about six months back to escape some bullies. I gave him a cup of tea and we talked. He's come back a few times every week except recently, presumably since he's got you lot to deal with.

"Reborn I know because of a one-night stand in Italy about seven years ago, when he was actually taller than me."

The looks on everyone's faces after that were priceless. Gokudera looks slightly disturbed at someone who was willing to so bluntly state a one-night stand for what it was. Yamamoto is just shocked. Tsuna looks like he's going to die from shock and exposure to the concept of sex. Ryohei doesn't seem to quite get it, but is also surprised that someone who Reborn knew isn't trying to kill one of them for once. Hibari is shocked as well, if the widening of his eyes is anything to go by and the fact that he's nearly slipped off the windowsill, but is trying to cover it up. Lambo couldn't stay in the room long enough to meet Hibiki and Chrome was with communicating with Mukuro

With a snigger, Hibiki says, "Well, now that I've destroyed their minds, I'm leaving. Send Chrome by sometime Reborn." And with that, he walked out.

**Wow, I've doubled the story length...**

**So, those are everyone's reactions, though most are more to Hibiki's statement than anything else. *****Snicker * I couldn't help but make Hibiki say that – their reactions were too good!**

**If you want more, let me know. The big question, if there is to be more, is how involved should Harry/Hibiki be in the mafia? Leave a review or PM me with an opinion!**

**Notes/Translations:**

(1) It's really, really yummy, but I'm not sure exactly when it would be considered "in season" so if it's more of a winter dish, sorry. It's not winter – it's probably more along the lines of summer or fall, even if that doesn't align with the cannon.

(2) They're glamoured.

(3) Reborn manually inserts the DW bullets, I know, but I also figure that he could will them to change, since they're in Leon.

(4) Reborn still doesn't know about magic, he thought the stunner was a weak Storm attack.

(5) Google Translate: Good night.

(6) Yakyū-baka: Baseball Idiot

**Please leave a review!**

**~Illusion~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** O.o Um, wow. Guess you people like this then…

Thanks to: **phoenixfyre2552, Terra-Fair, Silvermane1, SleepyMangaHead, Firehedgehog, ****sultan140, isis80709, and SG-1agnus** for the reviews! I've now got some more ideas and a more solid direction in which to write more!

Thanks to everyone else who put this on their favorite list or alert list!

Multos Gratias to **AmeliaPond 1997** for the translation of Reborn and Iemitsu's conversation. The parts that are in English within are actually in English for the conversation. I figure that Reborn and Iemitsu would want to make sure that anybody nearby would have a harder time following the conversation. Just go with it. XD I'm waving my creative license.

**Key:**

_Harry_ is thought

"_Harry_" is Italian

**FLAMES WILL BE USED IN BULLETS TO UNLEASH TSUNA'S DYING WILL**

**Chapter 4: Mind Bleach, Experiments, and Training Deals**

There is dead silence in the room containing the majority of Tsuna's guardians for the first time, ever. While Reborn would love to bask in it, he knows it's the "calm before the storm." Sure enough, people begin to shake off their shock.

Hibari is first, no surprise there, to get up and leave, but not before give Reborn an indecipherable look. Reborn would almost call it…protective of Hibiki, but it's probably more along the lines of possessive – Hibari wouldn't want Reborn to steal his only readily available and capable opponent (1). That must have been it.

Gokudera is next. Having spent his early years with his family in the mafia, he knows he can't be out of commission for too long, and mental images aside, being paralyzed from shock does count as being incapacitated. He checks on Tsuna before muttering unsteadily, "Jyuudaime, I-I'm going h-home now…" Gokudera leaves, staggering slightly.

Reborn is impressed that Hibiki had managed to destabilize Gokudera to the point that he didn't register that Tsuna was still unconscious. However, accounting for Gokudera's childhood spent in the presence of Trident Shamal… That could explain why Hibiki's statement had such an effect. Hopefully the kid would realize that Hibiki wasn't going to do anything, but that didn't mean that he wasn't.

Yamamoto is third. He just blinks, shakes his head, and glances over at Tsuna. "Maa, Tsuna's still out huh? Wow, he is really innocent." Turning to Reborn, the swordsman-in-training says, "Congratulations, Baby. I'm glad you found him again!"

Reborn narrows his eyes. He didn't think he'd said anything about wanting to find Harry/Hibiki again.

Calm, calculating eyes stare back. "You relaxed slightly."

Keeping his face blank and tipping his fedora forward so that his eyes can't be seen, Reborn's eyes widen. He'd relaxed? He hadn't noticed. That was unacceptable for the World's Greatest Hitman.

"Well," the teen says with his smile back in place, brushing his pants off, "I'd better get going! Pop'll need help and I've got some more training to do! Bye, Baby."

A few more minutes pass until Tsuna sits bolt upright with a, "HIEEEEEE!" that Reborn swears caused a minor earthquake to shake Namimori and the surrounding areas. Maybe that could be used as an attack…? No. An attack named "The 'Hiee-Scream'" was not a move benefitting a boss.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Hibari will be back if you keep that up." Reborn says before hitting the poor teen with a Leon hammer.

Having brought Tsuna's attention back to reality and forcing Tsuna to focus on him, Reborn was only mildly surprised when the teen fainted again after trying to comprehend the idea of a one-night stand. Reborn is surprised that the boy actually knew what it meant. Or maybe he was just reacting to the idea that Hibiki had been with Reborn...

Reborn sighed and tipped his fedora forward, recalling the conversation he'd had earlier with Iemitsu. _Tsuna still has a lot to learn_, Reborn muses as he cocks Leon in gun form, taking aim at the prone figure.

~IiI~

_"Lui non può serio."  
_

_"He is. You know I don't like this any better than you do, Reborn. It is my son's life that is at stake."  
_

_"Hanno solamente 6 (sei) mese di tirocinio"_

_"Lui sa."_

_"Merda."_

_"Quello cattivo?"_

_"…You know Xanxus as well as I do. Tsuna is the type of person he loathes."_

_"Giusto."_

_"I'm glad Hibiki is here, then. I'll have some help besides Collonello and Dino."_

_"Chi?"_

_"A man I shall be entertained to see you meet."_

_"...!"_

_"Ciao, lemitsu."_

__Translation of the Above:

_"He cannot be serious."_

_ "He is. You know I don't like this any better than you do, Reborn. It is my son's life that is at stake."_

_ "They've had barely six months of training."_

_ "He knows."_

_ "…Shit."_

_ "That bad?"_

_ "…You know Xanxus as well as I do. Tsuna is the type of person he loathes."_

_ "…Right."_

_ "I'm glad Hibiki is here, then. I'll have some help besides Collonello and Dino."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "…A man I shall be entertained to see you meet."_

_ "…!"_

_ "Ciao, Iemitsu."_

~IiI~

Hibiki is just sitting down for dinner when his doorbell rings. Sighing, he walks to open the door, although he already knew who it would be.

"Konbanwa (2), Dokuro Chrome, or should I call you Rokudo Mukuro right now?"

The heterochromatic eyes stare up at him from beneath blue pineapple hair, analyzing, as the shadows stretch and morph into unidentifiable shapes. The man (you couldn't really call Mukuro a kid) laughs; it's a sharp sound that's painful to the ears, as he attempts to discover what would break Hibiki.

When after several more moments, Mukuro is still unable to discover what would destroy the man's mind and he's reduced to snarling.

Hibiki, for his part, is amused. It would have been even more funny if Mukuro were pouting.

"Rokudo-san, I know exactly what I'm afraid of. Unfortunately, you cannot make it happen, nor are you yet powerful enough to find out without my will. Come in and have some dinner. We can talk about Chrome and your training over dinner."

Mukuro has little choice but to accept. Nagi will not receive any training otherwise and he needs her to be strong. He's not sure about his own training, though. He's powerful enough as it is.

"Oh, I might be able to help her with her internal problems. It would put less strain on you."

Now its Mukuro's turn to stare in shock, "Her organs are destroyed."

Hibiki shrugs. "Yes, so I gather. I can still heal them."

Mukuro narrows his eyes, but is interrupted. "No, I don't want anything in return. Now, eat!"

Starting slightly in surprise, Mukuro notices that a plate of food has been set in front of where he is currently standing after he followed the man into the house and kitchen. Still suspicious, he sits slowly and pokes his food.

"It's not poisoned and I can actually cook."

That comment receives Hibiki another glare, but Mukuro begins to eat. He can't have Chrome starve either and teenaged boys aren't exactly the best nutritionists.

~IiI~

"So, what organs is she missing exactly," Hibiki asks as they finish dinner.

Mukuro smirks. "I thought you already knew?" he asks, mocking.

Hibiki just levels him a flat look. "No, I said I knew she had severely damaged organs, not that I knew exactly what she was missing. Are you going to tell me or do I have to run a diagnosis?"

The smirk is quickly replaced with a slight scowl. "She's missing her liver, kidneys, and potions of her small intestine. The majority of her small intestine is damaged, along with parts of her large intestine. There was some damage to her stomach, but not enough for permanent damage. There is the possibility that some portions of her lower left lung is damaged, but I still have yet to find out. I've been maintaining an illusion of a healthy lower lung there, since there has not been an opportunity to have it checked (1). I wouldn't trust Nagi with that pervert Shamal."

Hibiki frowns slightly as he notes these organs down on a random sheet of paper.

"You're maintaining these by yourself while you're in the prison?"

Mukuro gives Hibiki a smirk and says in a contemptuous tone. "Obviously."

Hibiki chuckles, "You sound like my old chemistry professor. No, I'm just confirming that because 1) if something happens to make you lose the connection with Chrome-chan, there could be a problem if the … medicine isn't ready and 2) it's putting a strain on you as well.

"The continuous strain on your powers and your psyche will obviously increase as the years pass. I understand that Chrome-chan is your connection to the outside world, but you can't keep using you powers like this (3). In the end, it will only hurt you both, especially since Chrome is emotionally dependent on you."

Mukuro glowers at the idea that he's making himself weaker, but Nagi still needs his help. He'd just have to make her stronger.

"So," Hibiki continues, ignoring Mukuro's glare again, "I can make the potions and teach Chrome-chan some hand to hand combat. Deal?"

Mukuro's face turns conniving. "Indeed. And what do you get out of this deal?"

Hibiki smiles. "Entertainment in the form of watching you squirm. You realize that this is the best deal you're going to get. Reborn won't allow for Chrome-chan to be trained for another couple of years, if at all, because he's relying on you possessing her to win all their battles and he doesn't want to give you another weapon with which to wound Tsuna if you continue with your desire to possess him instead."

Mukuro freezes. Hibiki continues, ruthlessly. "I wouldn't recommend possessing Tsuna, though. Your mind and his are incompatible, even if you have illusions to compensate. Eventually his innocence will corrupt your anger and malice, an incredibly painful process for both people involved. I'm not sure you'd survive, what with your body in the care of the Vicendi. The only reason that that hasn't happened with Chrome-chan is the fact that the two of you share the same type of flame with very similar frequencies."

"And how would you know I would be corrupted and not the other way around?" Mukuro's face is blank, signaling that Hibiki has quite easily deduced exactly what Mukuro's plan's are, making the illusionist suspicious as to how the other man knows what the potential consequences could be.

Hibiki gave a smirk. "Well, the reverse certainly didn't happen when a man tried to possess me as a child (4). But, you may be an exception." He raises his hands in a shrug. "Just remember Chrome-chan before you try, yeah?"

Mukuro continues to glare. Hibiki sighs. "Look, I'll help train you, too, in breaking into a person's mind (5). That might help you escape. OK?"

"…_Si, crazy foreigner._"

Hibiki laughs, "_If I'm crazy, then are you bat-shit insane?_"

A disappearing grin is Hibiki's only answer as Chrome is left in charge of her own body once again.

~IiI~

After explaining his deal with Mukuro to Chrome, Hibiki walks her back to Kokuyo land once winning a small argument.

"No one should be out this late alone, even if you have flame powers. I'll walk you back."

"Ah, but then you're out alone."

Hibiki gives her a smirk. "I can take care of myself, Chrome-chan. Don't worry. Mukuro wouldn't let me train you if I wasn't accomplished, don't you think?"

Blushing, Chrome nods and affirmative.

~IiI~

Upon reaching the rundown amusement park, Hibiki whistles, "Damn, I knew that it was rundown, but this is almost decrepit!"

"I-it's not that bad, inside…" Chrome says, embarrassed despite herself at the state of her "home."

Hibiki raises his eyebrows. "Really," he says, his tone one of utter disbelief.

"…yes?"

"And how much better is it?"

"…a little."

Hibiki sighs. "Alright, grab the other two, you're staying with me."

Chrome looks at him in surprise.

Hibiki just looks back. "I'm not kidding. You three can come live with me if you're still uncomfortable around the rest of the Vongola. I don't plan on getting involved and you'll be learning from me anyways."

"B-but you don't have enough room," Chrome points out. Hibiki's house is very similar to Tsuna's. He has rooms for a study, a guest room, and the master room on the second floor. Chrome knows that despite entrusting her safety to Ken and Chikusa, he still doesn't want her rooming with them.

As if reading her mind, Hibiki smiles, "Don't worry. Space is the least of the problem. First we have to get the other two to my house without causing too much of a ruckus."

Chrome looks thoughtful for a moment. "Um… you could just knock them out?"

Hibiki does a double take. _Seriously, Chrome-chan'll just allow me to knock the other out like that? I think Mukuro IS corrupting her…_

"If that's fine with you, makes my life a lot easier!"

~IiI~

Setting the bodies down in the bare, newly created room, Hibiki cracks his back. Carrying the boys is easier than it should have been given their age, but obviously they haven't been eating properly to regain the nutrients they lost from their stint in prison.

Sighing, Hibiki conjures two beds and lays one boy on each. They'll have to go shopping tomorrow if the majority of the day isn't spent fighting.

With Chrome settled in the now dust-free guest room, Hibiki makes his way to the study, where he'd been trying to locate scraps of information on the Arcobaleno curse.

~IiI~

Leaning back in his chair to stretch as the clock strikes one, Hibiki glances at the last piece of information he's recently acquired. It makes him pause.

With a sigh of exasperation (seriously, who could make the cure THAT easy?), Hibiki picks up a scrap of paper and jots down a note for Reborn.

He waves his hand, sending the paper to the Sawada home, to land on top of a sleeping, fedora-wearing hitman. Then he pries himself from the comfortable leather seat to move down to the basement where his potions room is located.

He won't be getting any sleep tonight, that's for sure.

**And cut! Sort of a cliffhanger, but hey, you guys got about five pages to read!**

**Notes/Translations:**

(1) You'll see why later, before people get on my back for Ooc-ness!

(2) Konbanwa: Good evening.

(3) Making it up.

(4) See end of OotP

(5) I'm not creating a monster, no, not at all...

**Let me know what you think!**

**Cookies to those who can figure out the really easy solution to the Arcobaleno curse!**

**Also, I have two exams on Monday and Tuesday, so next update will be in a few days, since I really should study. Unfortunately, people won't accept you for a job based on you ability to write fanficiton… But you all knew that.**

**Reviews always welcome~!**

**~Illusion~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to **SleepyMangaHead, twilightserius, Firehedgehog, Silvermane1, phoenixfyre225, LonelyDayzDreamer, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, My Solitude, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, DarkenedRose24, and ChibiGKItty **for their reviews! Thanks to everyone else who added this to their favorites or alert list!

Wow, no one guessed what the potential solution was…

**By the way, about Hibiki's appearance (I'm surprised no one jumped on this): I know I haven't really described him again since the first chapter, apart from the eyes and that he still has black hair. Otherwise, he looks pretty similar as that first chapter, despite it having been seven years. One reason is that, yes, Hibiki is the Master of Death, but I'm going to try and define it in my own way, with help from some of my reviewers (wish me luck on that! -.-;). Another is that I think that he did want to find Reborn again and keeping his appearance close to that of when they met (maybe subconsciously) was an effort to try and ensure that Reborn would easily identify him.**

**Anyways, his actual appearance is: jade green eyes; black, layered hair to just past his shoulders; lightly bronzed skin; still could pass as a woman, especially at 5'3" (this will come up later in this chapter). Up to this point, Hibiki has been wearing clothes that are more masculine, with his hair in a low ponytail. K?**

* * *

**My apologies for the late chapter, life was...blargh! Managed to piss off my dad while we were on a mini vacation for the weekend, couldn't figure out an appropriate ending for this... yeah. Sorry. Shutting up now.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No. Illusion owns neither, despite how much she wishes she did.**

**Warnings: Language, mentioning of sex, made up potion symptoms**

**Key:**

**Harry** is a note

_Harry_ is a thought

"Harry" is English/a spell

~ILI~ is a lemon that is not written

**FLAMES WILL BE USED IN BULLETS TO UNLEASH TSUNA'S DYING WILL**

**Chapter 5: A Note, Potential, and a Dance Contest**

When Reborn wakes the next morning, he is treated to the sight of a piece of paper obscuring his vision. Lifting the thick paper, he reads:

** Reborn,**

** Get your arse over here if you want any chance of having sex ever again.**

** Hibiki**

Chuckling, Reborn reads between the lines, and with excitement flooding his veins, realizes that Hibiki has found a potential solution to the de-age-ment of the Arcobaleno.

Quickly changing from his pajamas to his usual suit, Reborn quietly leaves the Sawada household wearing a smirk. He doesn't bother waking Tsuna up. It's a school day and the boy will receive enough punishment from a certain cloud if he doesn't make it to school on time, as usual.

~IiI~

Suddenly appearing on the step of Hibiki's home, Reborn prepares to use Leon to ring the doorbell, when the door swings open of it's own accord. Curious about the door, but more focused on finding the solution that almost all of the Arcobaleno suffer from, Reborn continues in and the door swings shut behind him.

Catching sight of Hibiki at the kitchen table, Reborn wanders over, only to appear directly in front of the (currently) taller man.

Said man is arranging a series of flasks containing various colored liquids, labeling them in cramped, but fairly neat script. With Reborn's presence on the table, Hibiki ceases his work.

Bright but tired eyes glance at Reborn. "Oh, good, you got the note. Now, please bear in mind that I have absolutely no idea how this will react with your curse, but it's the best lead I've found."

Without further ado, Hibiki snatches a small vial from a rack on the table and holds it in front of Reborn.

"This is a temporary ageing potion. I've got 27 drops in here, which should add 27 years to the two you already have (1). Theoretically, the ingredients within the potion should negate the curse for a day, leaving you with the body of a 29 year old for that amount of time. Should this work, without negative consequences, I'll look into seeing how the permanent potion would react, k? If this does work, you'll need to call together all of the Arcobaleno. Even Skull."

Hibiki's eyes narrow when they see the annoyance displayed on Reborn's face at the mention of the Cloud Arcobaleno. Hibiki notes that for some reason, Reborn doesn't seem to have an aversion to essentially being a guinea pig for this, but he figures that despite Reborn's calm exterior, he still wants his adult body back. However, his reaction to Skull's name bears more importance at the moment.

"Don't make me do something drastic," is Reborn's only warning. Hibiki doubts it will be enough, but at least he has his own ways of contacting the stuntman if Reborn doesn't follow though. Being sadistic is one thing, but bullying is a whole other can of worms that Hibiki won't let go unanswered. Besides, this'll give him an excuse (not that he needs one, really) to prank the hitman.

"Now," Hibiki stands and stretches, "I'll take you to the master bedroom."

Upon reaching the room, Hibiki continues his instructions, this time in a softer voice so as not to wake his three new charges. One more so than the other two.

"Change your clothes (or at least strip), and take the potion. It'll taste nasty, and there might be some pain, but I'm 95% sure it will work. Come find me when you're done – it shouldn't take more than ten minutes, but feel free to take a shower – you'll probably need it."

Reborn nods and Hibiki exists to enter his study instead of returning to labeling the potions. He needs to find all the contact information for those Arcobaleno that he does know from his diplomatic excursions. Just because he didn't become an Auror, doesn't mean that trouble stopped following him. Quite the opposite in fact. He probably found more trouble as a diplomat than he could as an Auror and isn't that a conundrum.

Releasing his hair from the high knot it's been in to prevent it from entering any of the potions that he had began or finished brewing, Hibiki relaxes in his chair at his desk. Even though it's only been one night that he's been entirely deprived of sleep, the inherent magic and concentration needed for potion making drained his energy severely.

Hibiki sighs and runs a hand through his hair, grimacing at the greasy feel. He regrets calling Snape a "greasy git." While the man was more than a bit of a git towards him, it's not like the man could help having greasy hair, what with being locked in the dungeons with a bunch of brats for the entire day, almost everyday.

With another sigh, he downs a Pepper Up potion and gets to work.

~IiI~

Reborn quickly strips in Hibiki's room, once the door is closed. As much as he's tried to hide it, he's excited. Now, he loosens his 'mask', freeing his emotions. It is a time to celebrate, if it works, and not even he could take it calmly.

While he is relatively content with his life as an Arcobaleno (after all it acknowledges his supremacy as the number one hitman) he was resigned to his fate. He'd never been truly happy. Now he has a chance to get his own life back.

He downs the viscous liquid in one swallow, grimacing at the taste. Hibiki hadn't been lying; it tastes like mold, dead skin, and sunshine.

Soon he's on the floor when his knees give out to grow and his body stretches, reconfiguring itself to his proper age. His hands grow, arms lengthen, legs extend beyond a foot from his body. It's an odd feeling. Disconnected from the world, watching as if the changes occur to a stranger.

Time has no meaning during his growth, so Reborn isn't sure if ten minutes have passed yet, but it seems as if he's stopped growing. He's looking forward to that shower as he stretches luxuriously, as he's never quite been able to in the form of a two year old. Might have something to do with the fact that his arms can't reach too far over his head…

Sweat and something that smells reminiscent of the "cure" are sluiced from his body as the warm water covers him in the shower.

Once clean, Reborn attempts to find something to wear, a problem he really should have thought of before taking the temporary cure. _This is why I don't let my emotions get the best of me like Ryohei. I forget something,_ Reborn growled to himself, finally finding a bathrobe after dripping all over the room (2).

~IiI~

Hibiki is soon interrupted by a half-remembered mouth claiming his own. He leans into the kiss as he mentally curses the Pepper Up potion's side effects – beyond the initial smoking ears. It compensates for the exhaustion of the user by redirecting the magic and concentration to fewer tasks, giving only a slight boost of energy but seeming to give more, hence his dulled senses (3). It's also the reason why it shouldn't be used repeatedly for a pick-me-up – tunnel vision sets in.

Thankfully Reborn has closed the door, as papers and clothes go flying while Hibiki activates a privacy ward and is simultaneously assaulted by Reborn's mouth and wandering hands. He'll have enough problems with Mukuro's…minions without their first meeting being while he's having sex.

Reborn completely captures all his available attention (can't be unprepared for an attack), and that's his last completely coherent thought for the next three hours.

~ILI~

Chrome woke when the front door closed, despite the late night. Her upbringing and the recent events surrounding her haven't allowed for such a sound to go unnoticed. Quietly, she waits to see if the newcomer will enter the second floor.

When footsteps eventually indicate that someone is ascending the staircase, Chrome feigns sleep, in case whoever it is enters her room. She thinks that Hibiki is trustworthy, but Mukuro-sama has taught her that she can never be too careful.

Hearing a soft murmuring emanating from the direction that Hibiki indicated his room was the night before; Chrome assumes that Reborn or another Arcobaleno has come to visit. Hibiki probably would have carried him up the stairs and his study is that way, too (4).

The murmurs cease and a moment later, someone closes the door and heads further away from Chrome's room.

Realizing that she likely won't return to sleep due to the unknown presence within the house, Chrome sits up to see if she can contact Mukuro-sama. Upon discovering that she cannot, she resigns herself to waiting. Hibiki-san didn't tell her any rules last night, not that she would have really remembered them, but everyone has rules and she doesn't want to accidentally break one. There are always consequences to broken rules.

~IiI~

_Finally!_ Hibiki thinks to himself when Reborn leaves after his third shower. _That man is insatiable!_

Shaking his head at his own folly for imagining anything else from the hitman, Hibiki moves to knock on Chrome's door to wake her. He doubts she really slept though everything (he certainly didn't when newcomers came to the Dursleys or entered his old dorm room), but he could hope.

True to his prediction, Chrome-chan is awake and has been so for a while, if her quick response is anything to go by.

Giving her a slight smile, he says, "Hey, sleep well?"

She nods. He observes her for a moment before deciding that she's telling the truth.

"Great! Let's have breakfast!"

~IiI~

Thirty minutes later, there's a hodgepodge of Japanese and British foods on the table.

Just before sitting down to eat, Hibiki realizes that yes, there are people missing from breakfast. With a sigh, he wanders upstairs to gather the other two.

A quick "Evenerate" later and two groggy boys are attempting to attack him. While he understands the reaction very well, it still annoys him – he's hungry!

"Damn it! Stay still, bastard!" The animalistic one shouted. His companion simply flicked his yo-yos at Hibiki, releasing some of the needles they contained.

Continuing to dodge the attacks from a yo-yo and the boy who keeps trying to take a bite out of him, Harry casts two Body Bind curses. A quiet "locamortor mortis" later and both boys are downstairs, in front of Chrome and breakfast, glaring holes in Hibiki's skull (5). Really, he was quite fortunate that they weren't altered to have lasers for eyes,

"Eat," Hibiki demands, then releases the spells. "Chrome-chan helped make it, I assure you it isn't poisoned. Even Mukuro ate some of my cooking yesterday and he'd deny it, but I'm fairly certain he enjoyed it."

With a look at each other, then Chrome, who'd already begun to eat after a quiet, "Itadakimasu," they began to eat heartily.

Hibiki eats his own food at a slower pace with a slight smile on his face. His home is getting livelier.

~IiI~

After breakfast is completed, the dishes placed in the dishwasher, Hibiki brings his three charges down to the basement. Courtesy of multiple extension charms, his basement now contains a large training room, a smaller training room/meditation room, a potions lab, a storage chamber for his potions, and something along the lines of an armory.

"Alright, you three. I'm taking you lot in because Kokuyo land is nearly uninhabitable. Feel free to use it as a hang out, but you're back here for dinner and unless you fix it up, I'm not letting you sleep there. So, other ground rules." Here Chrome tenses up, while the animal boy looks rebellious and the other indifferent. Hibiki's face is completely serious.

"Rule 1: Don't kill each other." The boys look at him as if he were crazy, why would they try to kill each other, aside from when someone really annoyed the other? Even then it was just a matter of waiting for Ken to calm down. Unless he was talking about Mukuro...

"Rule 2: Train hard, but don't over do it." Ok, the boys could deal with that. Chrome's face takes on a look of determination. She wouldn't be a burden to her Boss or Mukuro-sama.

"Rule 3: If, in any situation, you need help, ask." They all blanche at this, to varying degrees, but the look in Hibiki's eyes brooks no arguments, despite how much Ken wants to.

"Rule 4: Have fun." Fun?

"Rule 5: You're responsible for your room and certain chores." Ken makes a face, but the other two nod.

"And that's about it! I can write those down later, but now that we've got those established, it's time for training!"

The three teens were nonplussed at the change in demeanor of their new guardian.

"Chikusa, Ken," the two named look at the older man, wondering how he knew their names. They brush it off with the thought that Mukuro must have told him. Hibiki was just glad that he had received their files last night before going to work on the potions– this morning would have been more interesting otherwise. Let it not be said that Mukuro could, very occasionally, be helpful. When it suited him, of course.

"You'll take this room. There's a simulation system that I'll start up, while I take Chrome-chan and work with her, alright?"

They nod, wary that he's removing the girl Mukuro told them to protect from their presence, but since she seems calm, they agree.

"Great! Now, Chrome-chan, I'll be taking you to the smaller training room." As they leave, Hibiki waves his hand, beginning the simulation. The boys attack as large, black-cloaked individuals fly at them.

~IiI~

"Now, Chrome-chan, what we're going to do is work on your footwork and your confidence."

She nods, slightly hesitant.

Hibiki smiles. "You're going to want to let your hair down for this," he says while doing something similar and shaking out his hair.

Chrome slowly pulls out her hair tie, allowing her purple hair to frame her face.

Hibiki nods approvingly. He then wanders over to a sound system in the wall and selects a song. Suddenly guitar and drums fill the air, as the vocals begin and Hibiki starts to dance.

"Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun it rains.

I'm so sick of wasting time,

But nothing's moving in my mind.

Inspiration can't be found

I get up and fall, but…"

Hibiki sways and moves to the beat, twisting his body, moving his feet, all in fluid dance that fits him. Slowly, the song gets to Chrome as well, the beats are fairly fast and even though she doesn't know what all the words mean, she likes the ones she does understand. On the next chorus, she's joining in too.

"I'm ALIVE!

I'm ALIVE, oh yeah.

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me

Reaching for Heaven.

I will fight

And I'll sleep when I die,

I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!"

Soon Chrome is even laughing as the song switches to another, this one in Japanese. For the next thirty minutes the two are dancing; with each other, alone, it doesn't matter. To Chrome, this is the most fun she's ever had.

"Wow, Chrome-chan," Hibiki says at the end of thirty minutes, having worked up a light sweat. "You've got talent! The first time I danced, I was all over the place and looked like I had two left feet I borrowed from a duck!"

Chrome turns a light pink under the praise. Now the songs slow for the cool down, though they remain upbeat in their content and messages.

Once Hibiki signals the end of the cool down, they stretch and Hibiki motions for Chrome to join him on the comfortable mats in one of the corners.

"Okay. Since we've finished the warm up, we'll take a break so I can begin to teach you to hone your illusion abilities."

Chrome nods in excitement. There is only so much one can learn on one's own, despite Mukuro's attempts to help.

"Now, what I'm going to do is help you focus more on the minute details that comprise your illusions. Also, once I see how adept you are, we'll see how good you are at forcing another's mind into an illusion, without manifesting the illusion in the real world, and still forcing them to believe it's real."

Chrome nodded again. She was fairly confident in her ability to manifest the illusions in reality, but the second idea confused her. When she thought about it a little, she figured that it would be better explained as trapping the mind to trap the body. After all, the body is controlled by the mind.

"Great! Let's get started."

~IiI~

Hibiki had Chrome materialize various objects, animal, and even change her face into those of other people. Some of the objects and animals were commonplace and easily manifested by Chrome. The harder aspects were when Hibiki would show her a picture or just describe an object and force her to at least try to create it. If it wasn't right, he'd describe it again, pointing out which details were missing or the most important. Overall, it forced Chrome to stretch her imagination – something she hadn't been allowed to do for quite some time. Even under Mukuro's tutelage, she had manifested fairly ordinary things, leaving the harder animals and objects to Mukuro himself. Still, Mukuro wasn't too creative in illusions outside of torture, which had resulted in Chrome limiting herself to similar aspects (6). Mukuro-sama certainly hadn't attempted to create and entire stadium filled with a seven-story dragon unleashing its fury on the world. Perhaps he might now. The dragon could be a good pet for him. It was very spikey.

Giggling to herself at her random thoughts, Chrome is oblivious to Hibiki's soft smile. He was happy that she was having such fun, reminding him a bit of himself from the early years at Hogwarts. Despite Ron's aversion to learning, Hibiki was quite the opposite – he just hated sticking to theory. It was magic, things were going to occur that no one had an explanation for – that was a given. Why someone needed any more than that, Hibiki wasn't quite sure. Of course, he knew why there were theories, but everything that he tried (if he tried hard enough, with enough concentration) had generally worked. But then, he was much more focused on practical application anyways.

A timer pings, indicating that lunchtime has arrived, so Hibiki stands, assisting Chrome.

"You did marvelously today, Chrome-chan! Now we'll gather the boys and grab some lunch, k?"

She nods again and then looks hesitantly at Hibiki.

"Um, will you teach me to fight?" Chrome asks meekly. She's now relatively comfortable with Hibiki, but she has only known him for a day and Mukuro-sama hadn't told her what the deal he made with Hibiki was.

Hibiki gives her a gentle smile. "Of course. Entering the mafia is dangerous and all the women I know in it could kick my ass from here to the moon and back, at least once! Your training will begin after lunch. But," Hibiki's smile disappeared, "it will be hard. You can't falter and you must desire to be stronger for a good reason. Power is not enough, but I think you already know that."

Chrome looks at the darkened jade eyes that study her and sees aspects of herself looking back. He knows the pain, despair, and emptiness that viciously grips those whose parents do not care – that continues to do so even when they are physically removed from that place. He's seen the void and returned. Not whole, no one returns whole from such an ordeal, but he's still alive and stronger for it.

Her own eyes darken in response as she searches for her reason. She wants to become stronger for Mukuro-sama who saved her, for her Boss who's given her a place, for this man she barely knows but who's accepted her even though she's a stranger, for all those who were never given a second chance like her. Chrome pulls from her thoughts and in a voice she doesn't know she possesses, she says firmly, "Yes. I will become strong for all those who have supported me, for all those who would otherwise be set to fail. Boss seems like he will make the world better. I will care for those who suffer in this world so that they may see the new one Boss will create."

Hibiki smiles again. "That's a good answer."

Of course the peace that existed for the moment shatters once they enter the larger training room...

**And I think I'll stop it there! Pretty long chapter, hope ya'll liked it. Reviews are awesome and give me a swift kick to the pants to get this going! I am home this weekend and all of next week, so updates should be more regular (1-2 days between each one). This weekend might be rocky, but I'll try and get another chapter up – just depends on "family time."**

**Notes:**

(1) Reborn will be 29. If that isn't his actual age, I don't really care – it's in the ballpark…I think. And hey, if he's a few years younger (or even older), why should he complain? Also, I know that Fred and George use an Ageing Potion in GoF and take a few drops to age a few months, but I didn't really want to subject Hibiki to making a vat per Arcobaleno. Although it would be funny to see them try and drink it… YES! He says potion. Sleep depravation will loosen tongues (or it does for me after enough time – if you can actually get me to stay on one topic, that is).

(2) XD It was an entertaining though! Reborn running around like Ryohei – I'm pretty sure the world would explode.

(3) My own version of the Pepper Up potion side effects, I know.

(4) Not sure she knows of Lal yet.

(5) Yes, Hibiki is using a lot of magic around muggles, but they'll think its poison again and some creative use of wire. Also, they're not really muggles…

(6) Yes, Mukuro does have some more creative illusions, but he'd be more interested in how they applied to torturing someone I believe.

**Song:**

I'm Alive by Becca from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

**Leave a review~?**

**~Illusion~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Had bit of a writer's block, stuff happened, life sucked. Oh, played in three tournaments…. Ended the summer season with 3 wins and 1 loss! Nearly got stuck in Richmond airport (those on the East Coast who've been victims of the weather have my condolences and sympathies). Uh, yeah… Don't kill me? You don't get the rest of the story if you do.

Thanks to: **Silvermane1, phoenixfyre2552 (who should probably hit me over the head, since she gave me such awesome ideas for stuff later in the story), Firehedgehog, belladu57, and charm13insomnia.**

**Key:**

Harry is a spell.

**Warning:** Um, language, innuendos, Hibiki says the word "sex." If any of these cause you problems, please exit the page (and why the heck are you still reading?).

**FLAMES WILL BE USED IN BULLETS TO UNLEASH TSUNA'S DYING WILL**

**Chapter 6: This is SPARTA! Or not…**

Smoke flows from the room as continuous shouts and sounds of general violence and mayhem besiege the two's eardrums. When enough smoke clears, the small form of Colonello can be seen on a rock outcropping, firing an array of weapons at both the dark figures and the two battered forms of Ken and Chikusa.

Upon seeing the new presence, Chrome makes to hide behind Hibiki, but noticing the state her "bodyguards" are in, slowly moves to stand beside Hibiki. Although she's trembling, Hibiki is impressed that so soon after coming into his care, she's standing up in situations that could have had her cowering and relying completely on Mukuro in the past (1).

Despite his pride in Chrome's quick advancement in self-confidence and his amusement at Colonello's antics, Hibiki is not pleased by the state the boys are in. With a flick of his wrist, Hibiki ends the simulation.

"Saa, Colonello, next time ring the doorbell instead of beating up my wards, yeah? I still have to deal with Hibari later today."

The small blond focuses his attention on the taller male after surveying the damage. "Ah, sorry Harry-san, kora. That bastard Reborn said that you had found a temporary cure for us and your door was open so I just came in, kora. That's fine, right?" Colonello says, more than slightly worried.

Hibiki smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's fine. Don't try and kill my boys again, though, alright?"

"Fine… You do know that they work for Mukuro right? Of course you do-"

"Colonello, I worked out a deal with Mukuro," came the amused interruption.

"Sure you did – what? Really? Damn, I know you were good, Harry-san, but are you sure, kora?"

"Yes, it benefits the both of us quite nicely, as Chrome-chan here gets tutoring and I get to teach a willing student. Also, it's Hibiki now, Colonello."

~IiI~

Chrome follows the conversation carefully. She temporarily fears that Hibiki-san would tell the Arcobaleno that he didn't really want her, but that would have eased her paranoia in thinking that Hibiki-san was lying about wanting her. No one wanted her except for Mukuro-sama, although even he wanted her for reasons beyond her own person.

Despite her worries and fears, with the attention off of her, she realizes that it's surprisingly easy to prevent her from hiding herself entirely. She still isn't comfortable, but it's at least bearable. No doubt, much of this could be attributed to the session she'd had with the green-eyed male whom she, just realizing now, had grown incredibly close to in the very short time that she'd known him. Much of this can be attributed to the surprisingly calm air around the man, but there is a remarkable amount of empathy between the two of them…

~IiI~

"Since you're here, you might as well stay for lunch after you get the temporary cure. I hope you hadn't eaten anything before coming here."

With a shake of his head, Colonello hops off the rock. Hibiki moves and lifts the Arcobaleno onto his shoulder, silently casting a Locamotor Mortis on the boys for the second time that day. With a simple signal to Chrome, the motley group ascends the stairs.

Setting the boys on the couch, seeing as they wouldn't stay upright in a kitchen chair, Hibiki searches through the various vials that contain the assortment of concoctions that he had created earlier that day.

Finally finding the one vial for the "baby" Hibiki lifts the vial to the Arcobaleno's eye level. "This is your dose of the temporary cure. It should last for a full 24 hours. If you experience any pain or other symptoms, write it down and if it doesn't go away in an hour, come back. I don't care if it's 2 AM; you're not dying on my watch. I didn't get you out of that hotel for that."

Nodding, and looking slightly chastised, Colonello takes the vial gingerly.

Turning to Chrome, Hibiki says, "Chrome-chan, feel free to think up a meal for lunch – anything you want. I have plenty of food and spices. If you don't know how to make it, or you think it'll take too much time, write it down and I'll see if I can't make it for dinner, k?"

Blushing, she nods. Colonello is rather taken aback at how shy the girl is, considering how Mukuro is her role model. Although, as he thinks about it, having a shy or weaker person depend on you could create an incredibly strong bond of loyalty. He mentally shivers at the prospect of such a person under the command of a sadist like Mukuro, though he comforts himself with Harry's (no, he reminds himself, Hibiki's) presence in the girl's life. The man wouldn't allow things to progress to that degree, if he could help it. Besides, it seems as if the girl is already quite attached to the green-eyed male. Colonello is startled out of his musings when Hibiki reaches a room and moves to set him down. He curses his inattention, despite the fact that Hibiki's movements are typically smooth enough to go unnoticeable even if he is paying attention.

"Now, the transformation itself should take about ten minutes. You will want to use the shower afterwards, though. I'll see if I can find some clothes for you that would fit you and put them on the bed while you're in the shower. Don't go crazy like Reborn did this morning all right? I've got enough problems as it is."

Fidgeting as he realizes what Hibiki is insinuating (the man always did have a mouth on him, a very dirty mouth) he replies, "Of course, kora! I'm nothing like that bastard Reborn!"

Hibiki smirks. "Sure. I'll leave you to it. Lunch will likely be ready when you're done with the shower, so just come down."

With that, the taller man leaves the Arcobaleno to regain his proper age.

~IiI~

When Colonello walks down the stairs, marveling at that he can actually walk down the stairs, he encounters laughter. Slightly confused, as none of the inhabitants except for Hibiki seem to be prone to laughing at anything, Colonello continues his descent. Turning into the kitchen, he is greeted by the sight of a giggling Chrome, an amused Chikusa, and a chuckling Harry. Ken, the source of the laughter, is running around with his mouth seemingly on fire. Presumably, the fire isn't actually real, since none of the others are unduly concerned.

"Alright Chrome-chan, perhaps you should stop tormenting Ken-kun. I think he's learned his lesson."

Chrome nods slightly, but says softly, "Ken, don't eat food and use your Channels at the same time. It's not fair to everyone else and very rude."

Chikusa nods with Hibiki, the latter obviously still amused. "Ken-kun, you wouldn't want to explode would you? Where's all the food supposed to go when you release it?"

The innocent sounding questions further incise the teen, but he looks to his charge and nods in agreement.

Chrome nodded back in acknowledgement and released the illusion.

Colonello announces his presence by clapping. "Great job, Chrome-chan. Seems like Hibiki here's taught you a lot today, kora. He show you any of his illusions, kora?"

Chrome retreats into herself once more, but a quick bob of her head acknowledges the compliment. The small, rapid shake that follows it answers Colonello's second question.

Ken and Chikusa are curious, Ken asks, "Wait. So were those strings this morning illusions? Is that how you moved us? What else do you use the illusions for? Why do you even know this Arcobaleno? Why do you know Reborn?..."

Glaring slightly at the one responsible for instigating the barrage of questions, Hibiki holds up a hand, slightly stemming the flow from the teen's mouth.

"Give me a second and I'll try and explain. Colonello, sit down and eat. You're going to be subjected to this as well and you might as well eat at the same time."

Colonello takes Hibiki's "advice" and hurriedly sits at the open space, loading his plate with the eclectic food that graces the table. Currently it is filled with Chinese, English, and French, with a few random Japanese dishes. All of it looks wonderful. However, he's still suspicious of the contents of the food. Colonello wouldn't put it past Hibiki to poison him due to some real or imagined slight in the past.

Hibiki catches his look, of course. "It's not poisoned. I wouldn't do that to the kids."

Colonello nods in recognition of that as Ken vehemently denies being a "kid."

"Alright. Where to start… Well, the method on how I got the two of you down here, and up here after your training session and resulting trouncing by Colonello, is similar to illusions, but isn't. No, I'm not telling you what it is. As for what I do use illusions for, there are lots of things. Some illusions are similar to how Mukuro-kun uses, others are different. I can use the illusions while fighting, but typically choose not too because there are only so many people in the world, law-abiding, criminal, or somewhere in between, that have a general mastery of illusions. It's not something I use unless it's called for.

"The blond idiot I know because I saved his ass a few times, crossed paths with him even more, and eventually became friends with him over sharing miseries about merciless training and violent women. By the way," he turns to the blond in question, " you're still engaged to Lal aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, kinda. It's difficult when you're in the body of a baby to get married, you know."

Hibiki smirks, "I know. I was just wondering if she'd given up on you yet."

Leaving Colonello to splutter denials, Hibiki continues. "As for why I know Reborn, I have to ask if you're going to have the same reactions as Tsu-kun's guardians."

General confusion met that statement.

"They freaked. Proved you're better than them, okay Ken-kun, Chikusa-kun? Chrome-chan, I'm not sure you want to hear this, so I'll give you the option of stepping out."

Nods from the males coincide with Chrome's denial of wanting to step out. She wants to hear what her mentor has to say – she's learned that information is key when you're dealing with the mafia. Colonello looks on, not surprised that the green-eyed man knows his rival, but that he's giving the story a warning.

"Well then, I was out in Italy for a diplomatic endeavor between Italy and Britain. By the end of it, I was exhausted, more cynical than normal, and in sever need of a drink, so I walked into a bar that Reborn happened to be inhabiting, drank with him in the loosest way possible, went to his flat, had sex with him, and slept. I doubt you want me going into more detail, yes?"

Going from the gobsmacked and flushed faces he was left looking at, he presumed correctly. Chrome is flushed a deeper red than Tsuna had been, although she's maintained consciousness.

Surprisingly, Colonello is the last to recover. Ken is somewhere in a state of shock, more from the idea that the Arcobaleno actually did such things, but was quick enough to realize that the 7 Greatest of the Mafia are human too, despite what they'd have you believe. Chikusa is startled by the information, but he is quick to regain his wits as he stores the information away. Chrome is very embarrassed by even the concept of sex, but she can see how another male would find Hibiki to be attractive. Secretly, she thinks that the idea is quite interesting, but banishes it before it can fully register. She doesn't want Mukuro-sama seeing that.

Lunch is finishing up, the boys collecting the dishes to wash them, since Hibiki and Chrome cooked, when Colonello finally moves.

"Ha-chan, I just had a really strange dream where you told me that you met Reborn by sleeping with him."

Hibiki sighs. "Yes, Colonello. I did tell you that. And it's Hibiki now. Honestly, you're reacting worse than Tsuna-kun."

Colonello blinks as the comment registers. He huffs, but cannot deny that his reaction could be considered extreme.

"Okay, so while I will try very hard not to imagine you and Reborn together, although I did know that gender wasn't an issue for him, I have just one very important question for you."

Hibiki motions for him to continue, though casts a charm to cover the ears of the other occupants.

"Who tops?"

Hibiki moves to smack Colonello, when the door bangs open, revealing a female baby with short blue hair, a red visor, and a handgun pointed at an annoying blond.

**And cut. I know, shorter than the previous chapter, but I've got the next chapter of Moon and Shield to type and post tonight. I wanted to get a bit further, but if I had continued the stopping point wouldn't have been as good.**

**NB: I'm going to be away camping starting tomorrow. I will be back Tuesday. Camping means I have absolutely no access to the internet, especially because I have a DUMBphone. Reviews still accepted though! XD**

**Notes:**

I don't want to undermine Chrome's will by any means with this comment. However, in the beginning, she's very reliant on Mukuro, for good reasons. But she can't stay like that, so I'm moving up her increase in backbone to start now. Do let me know if it's too soon, though.

**Leave a review? Pah-lease?**

**~Illusion~**


End file.
